


Of Advances and Circumstances

by potted_planted



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Shore Leave, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_planted/pseuds/potted_planted
Summary: Jim Kirk finds himself experiencing a shore leave not quite like any other. Which is not necessarily a bad thing.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

"I’ll have you, pretty boy.“

Kirk sighs, relieved. The results of the night will probably gain him another round in sickbay and one of Bones‘ lectures on unhealthy coping mechanisms, but by whatever deity the universe can possibly still hide, on this shore leave, his itches will be scratched. It has taken him serious efforts in bar hopping and quite a few drinks to come up with this questionable individual, but gay bars, for some reason, are scarce on Deep Space Four. 

As Kirk struggles to extricate himself from the bar stool, sloppily thowing credits onto the wooden tabletop, an arm appears between him and the Betazed guy with crooked teeth and stale breath that has just uttered those promising words.

"I will take it from here.“

Kirk freezes. His eyes travel upward. The clothes are unfamiliar, but in any case, it is not as if he needs another clue after hearing that voice. So it is not the who but the why that he is not quite comprehending, and he phrases the question as succinctly as he can.

"Wha‘?“

But no answer is forthcoming. Instead, a hand grabs his biceps in an iron grip, and Kirk is firmly guided outside, too puzzled to even try and explain this turn of events to his so recently found new best friend. But then again, it’s not as if they have had the time to know each other very well. Which, shit, was kind of the point of the whole exercise, so Kirk tries to stop and throw off the hands, but he only manages a stumble before he is tugged forward again with the force of a tractor beam. Struggling, he only registers the security squad rushing into the bar behind them out of the corner of his eyes, but anyway, he has more urgent problems to solve.

"Lemme go, damnit!“

"Unlikely.“

They do not actually walk very far, Kirk stumbling along the way of the well and truly sloshed, before Spock experty manhandles Kirk into one of the hotels in this seedier part of the Space Station. Up the stairs they go and into one of the rooms that look like converted cargo crates from the outside. Spock keys open the door, then unceremoniously dumps Kirk onto the bed, which consists of a metal frame with a headboard and a lumpy mattress on top.

Then, Spock vanishes into the bathroom and comes back with a glass of water, which he hands to Kirk with an expression on his face that lets whatever protest Kirk is about to come up with die on his lips. Meekly, he drinks, and as the glass slowly empties, something cold is pressed against his neck accompanied by the familiar hiss of a hypospray. The glass is taken from his suddenly lifeless fingers before he can drop it onto the threadbare carpet and he feels himself falling. He sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning finds him clad in nothing but his boxers, spreadeagled on the bed to whose four corners his extremities have been tied, and with a raging boner. The latter is hardly surprising, the former, while not an entierly novel experience, is at least unexpected. Kirk tests his restraints, but the leather bands laced with soft wool are tied securely around his ankles and wrists and nothing budges. He does not have to struggle for long, however, before the door opens to admit Spock, looking much like he did the night before. 

Kirk really does not have any clue what is going on, but he always prefers a proactive approach to these kinds of situations. 

"Spock, I don’t know about your shore leave, but mine has been exceptionally shitty up to now. First cockblocked, then kidnapped. So. What the fuck?“

"The Betazed that you were so intent on… visiting was part of a slave trafficking cartel. We arrested him and three of his collaborators. Starfleet commends you for your part in the successful operation.“

Oh. Kirk is silent while he mulls this over.

"However, I do realize that I have deprived you of some of your usual recreational activities while on shore leave. I, therefore, have a proposition to make.“

Kirk is not sure what to make of this, but his traitorous prick stands even more to attention. He squirms, for the first time feeling unsure about what is going on. 

"I will untie you and let you go to the bathroom, where you will take a shower. If you are interested in what I have to offer afterwards, you will then come back and lie on the bed. If not, we will leave.“

Kirk remains silent as Spock approaches. Spock’s warm fingers are gentle but sure on his naked skin as they unbuckle the restraints on his wrists and move his arms to rest beside his sides. The restraints on his ankles are next. Kirk waits, motionless, until Spock is done, then gets up and into the bathroom, where he performs his ablutions and heads on into the shower. He does not take long because, really, he has made far worse choices in his life.

So there is no hesitation in his step as he walks back past an impassive Spock and towards the bed, where he proceeds to lie down. Spock nods, once, looking not at all surprised at the outcome.

"Very well. These are the rules. You will not resist. You will put your hands on the headboard and keep them there. If the hands leave the headboard, I will stop. If, at any point, you wish me to stop you will say so and I will cease.“

Kirk just continues to stare at him expectantly. So far, this seems straightforward enough, if unexpected. Although Spock still has not said what he will do to him, Kirk strongly suspects it won’t involve solving warp equations and his cock twitches. But Spock moves closer, bends down and brings his face closer to Kirk’s before he continues.

"Furthermore, I challenge you to this: I will make you beg for your release before I grant it to you. I challenge you to resist but if you do not, you will never seek out anyone else but me for your shore leave again.“ 

Kirk looks at Spock, really looks at him. He is not quite sure what it is that he sees, but at this time, in this place, it’s enough for him. And, anyway, it is a challenge and when has Kirk ever been able to resist one of those?

"Deal.“


	3. Chapter 3

With Kirk‘s hands firmly on the headrest, gripping the iron bars, Spock removes Kirk‘s last piece of clothing. Kirk marvels at how certain Spock is in his movements. His boxers are stripped off his legs in an effortless show of Vulcan strength, and when Kirk is naked, he is already half hard again. 

Spock places one hand on Kirk’s stomach, the other one comes to rest on the inside of Kirk’s leg. With slow and gentle strokes, Spock touches him everywhere. Kirk's insides fill with a warmth that he suspects does not only come from the Vulcan’s higher body temperature and he relaxes against the sheets. As his cock is stroked, his erection grows firmer, and just as Kirk starts to think that he has figured this thing out, a too warm wet mouth engulfs his entire cock down to its base. His back arches, leaving the mattress, and he can no longer help it, his left hand lets go of the headrest to move towards Spock – and is caught in a firm grip.

Kirk opens his eyes to find Spock staring down at him.

"Do you wish me to stop?“

Kirk snatches his hand out of Spock’s and reaches for the headrest to fast that his hand smacks against the iron bars before he can get a grip. 

Spock nods and resumes his exquisite torture. It is as if he knows exactly what turns Kirk on. It finally dawns on Kirk that challenges of this kind involving a touch telepath have an extremely predictable outcome, but at that point, he is already too far past caring or protesting. Spock plays him like a fiddle, licking him, touching him on his cock, the insides of his thighs, his face, wherever he is most sensitive, and coaxing responses from him that blend together in a cacophony of sensations. Kirk loses count of how many times Spock brings him to the edge, always close but not close enough, he is reduced to twitching and moaning and squirming helplessly on the bed. 

His erection is strained to the point where it becomes almost painful. Finally, he lifts his hips off the mattress and manages "Fuck, Spock, please!“

"Is that begging?“ The soft murmur close to his ear makes Kirk’s knees buckle and he falls back onto the bed. "If so, I would like you to be more precise.“

"Please, Spock, I’m begging you, I need to… I need to…“

Whatever it is that Kirk needs, Spock mercifully does not make him say it. Instead, Spock takes his cock completely into his mouth, sucks, then licks once, twice, and the orgasm explodes out of Kirk with a violence that leaves him helpless on the sheets.

But Spock does not stop there. Instead, he produces a tube and an elastic band from his pockets and places those onto the bed, then finally undresses, slowly, methodically. Kirk finds himself unable to turn away his eyes. He simply stares as Spock removes first his shirt, then his trousers, then his socks, then his briefs and just stands there, georgeously naked with an erection of his own. Spock is wonderfully proportioned, long, slender limbs and a full cock that is green at its tip. Kirk clutches the iron bars of the headrest in a death grip, holds his breath and licks his lips. Then Spock is on him, spreading his legs slowly, carefully, every touch a question, bending his legs at his knees until Kirk is fully exposed. 

Kirk closes his eyes and moans as fingers press against his entrance, coated in a slick substance. First, one finger breaches him, quickly followed by a second one, the other hand is stroking his cock that Kirk can already feel growing firm again. The fingers inside of him brush against something that makes Kirk give another moan, louder this time, and as the fingers move to spread and loosen him, they hit his most sensitive spot with a precision that makes Kirk feel something akin to desperation. 

When the hands leave him, he feels bereft, but then the elastic band is twisted deftly around his balls and the base of his cock, his hips are firmly gripped and lifted, and, finally, the warm, slick head of Spock’s cock presses against him, ever so slowly entering him. Spock takes him millimeter by millimeter, always stopping before pain can set in, and when Kirk tries to push his hips forward impatiently because he can no longer fucking stand this gentleness, Spock stops him with a sharp slap on his thigh. 

Finally, Spock is completely sheathed inside and starts to move, every brush against his prostrate making Kirk twitch helplessly like a puppet whose strings have been cut. Whenever Kirk thinks he knows what to expect from the next push, Spock changes the angle or repositions his hands or just pauses. This slow, languid fucking goes on for what feels like an eternity until Kirk simply cannot take it any more. 

"Harder, Spock!“ Kirk grinds out between his teeth.

"Next time, perhaps.“

And these words are enough, the force of Kirk’s orgasm wrenches an ugly scream from his throat, like a dying animal, Kirk thinks, but he can neither help nor stop it. He most definitely is not crying. He hardly registers Spock’s guttural moan and own release with a final push that shoves Kirk’s unresisting form against the cool steel of the headrest. 

Kirk leaves his eyes closed, he is not sure when he will ever be able to move again. He feels Spock’s weight leave the mattress, and for a moment, something ugly coils in his guts, but then he hears water running in the bathroom and steps coming back and the warm touch of a wet rag being drawn over his face, the corners of his eyes that Kirk still refuses to open, his stomach, then his legs. At last, Spock stops. 

Kirk is completely and utterly undone, and he wants to, he needs to lash out against the person who has left him so vulnerable. But when he finally opens his eyes to look at Spock’s face, he finds Spock’s expression to be so completely unguarded, rife with an emotion that Kirk refuses to name, that whatever sharp remark he has intended to make dies on his lips. He knows that he can end this with one acerbic sentence. But self-destruction no longer comes easily to him these days, and he simply catches Spock’s hand, the one still holding the wet rag and says the first thing that comes to his mind. 

"I don’t suppose they serve breakfast here, or lunch, or whatever is approriate right now, so what about going somewhere else? With me?“ Kirk adds, as if there could still be any doubt.

Spock simply looks at him fondly and gives him another one of his grave nods, and sometimes, Kirk reflects, as they make their way to a restaurant in the busy aft section of Deep Space Four, it really is just as easy as that.


End file.
